The Sun under the Fan
by theunknownvoice
Summary: AU Hinata is given to the Uchihas as a young child and draws the attention of not one brother but two.
1. Innocent Beginnings

The Sun under the Fan

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This story will most likely be in three parts. It was meant to be a one-shot but managed to outgrow that vision.

Part I-Innocent Beginnings

She hid behind the comfort of her father's right leg. Her eyes closed but she could still feel the piercing gazes of the dark eyed strangers. Her mother wasn't present. The frail Hyugga was pregnant and unable to attend the meeting. That was what four year old Hinata had been told but the truth was that the woman was heavily sedated after struggling to prevent her husband's plan.

Years later Hinata would learn the true purpose of the meeting and the reasons behind her mother's absence. Throughout her life her mother would remain a gentle dream, a first remembrance, and a faint shadow that was irreplaceable in her heart. But over time the image would fade until there was only a faint lingering feeling of happiness when Hinata thought of her okaasan.

Seiko Hyugga would die cursing her husband. Her grief at the loss of her firstborn would meld into hatred. A hatred that would gnaw and fester throughout her pregnancy making her weaker than she already was. It would spread like a cancer in the end consuming her with loathing for former beloved and pain at the memory of her tiny daughter. She would give into the darkness of death finding a comfort from her pain leaving not only one daughter motherless but two.

Hanabi would have no sister. She would grow cold and distant as the Hyugga household continued into decay. Her beauty would fade and become like the coldness of her family's compound. There would be no one to tend her bruises, no one to whisper subtle encouragements or to offer a tender shoulder to cry on. She would be alone.

Neji would remember the shadowy image of his gentle cousin. She would remain the image of a dream to him. There would be no gentle smile or sweet voice in his life to take the pain. He would grow into a hard man enraged at the clan and angry at the clan head for disposing of the true heir.

But that would be years later. For now little Hinata hid behind her father's legs as the adults whispered.

"You are sure of this Hiashi?"

"Fugaku, I have thought of nothing else. My daughter isn't of any great worth to me. She is weak."

"But to give her to us--"

"It does not matter. She is more of a burden than anything else. Besides aren't you always looking for a way to strengthen your clan?"

The Uchiha said nothing as he directed his cold eyes towards the small child. "There can be no way to undo this once it is done," he warned his Hyugga counterpart.

"I kept her to indulge my wife's weakness. Take her. I have no use for a weak heir," Hiashi replied.

Hinata watches as the two men kneel over a scroll and slice their fingers. The blood trickles down in a heady sensation sealing not only the bargain but the fate of Hinata herself.

-

Hinata trembles slightly as the dark eyes peer at her measuring her worth. She has been in positions like this before in front of her father and the council. Each time she has heard of the weakness she fails to hide and each time she promises to become strong. Even at the tender age of four Hinata is aware that she undesirable as an heir.

Her father says nothing as he turns from the room. His cold eyes focus only on the pathway in front of him. He must see his precious wife and prays that this time she bears a strong son.

Hinata tries to follow her little legs shaking. Her voice wobbles as she calls out to her father but he does not change his course. She tries to run but one of the four dark-eyed strangers blocks her path.

There is silence for a few moments while the Uchihas whisper amongst themselves. The little Hyugga stands alone. Her white eyes glazed with fear and sadness.

Gently Fugaku picks up the shy former heiress. She is of greater worth to the Uchiha than she has ever been to the Hyuggas. It is not for herself that she is valuable instead it is for the bloodline lingering in her veins.

Hinata is carted off to the Uchiha compound and from then on her life is marked changed. Never will she have her birthright. Instead she will be a mother to future generations of Uchihas who will have the double-edged blessing of a mix of sharingan and bakugan. Her fate is chosen and as much as Hinata longs to fight against fate she is only four years old and she is tired.

She drifts to sleep on this strange man's shoulder as her tears water the lifeless Hyugga courtyards. The little flower that somehow managed to bud in the land of the icy Hyuggas will forever be transplanted into another garden. Never will the Hyuggas value the brilliance of the rising of their sweet gentle sun until the sun is lost with a fan covering her brilliance.

-

She wakes in a small bed. It isn't like her room at home. It is white walls and a plain room devoid of even the simplest affection.

Her small eyes search the room for some sign of her mother. She wanders the hallways to find herself not home but in some unknown household.

"You're awake," says a woman.

She gazes at the woman with the dark hair and eyes. A beautiful woman with a soft smile that engulfs Hinata but still makes her shed tears. She longs for her mother and the pretty lady is not her mother. Her mother has the white eyes of the Hyugga while this lady is like the dark eyed strangers.

Gently, the woman pulls the girl towards her. It is an act of comfort that Hinata understands perfectly. The little girl leans further into the woman's embrace allowing the sweet smell of wildflowers to drift over her.

"There now," the woman whispers as she rubs Hinata's small back, "I know you are afraid. You miss your mother."

The child stares up in wonder. "Can I see her?" Hinata squeaks.

"No, you will live here now. It will be alright."

The child stood there shaking but the woman did not let her go. Instead she led the little girl gently into the kitchen. It was early morning and none of the men of the household were awake yet.

Mikoto sighed. This was no life for a child. The girl should be with her mother not in a strange house where her fate will be decided. She smiled slightly as the little girl sat next to her watching with interest as breakfast was made.

-

Hinata smiled under the guidance of Mikoto as she too helped make breakfast. It was a beautiful illusion made by the two females in the quiet of that first morning. Mikoto who had longed for a daughter now found herself drawn to the little creature at her side. She smiled as the pale eyes grew less sad.

Hinata did not understand but she trusted the pretty lady with the laughing dark eyes. Her voice would not whisper. Still Hinata was content in the silence as she watched Mikoto's hands fly across the kitchen.

The world only existed of them until the sound of footsteps echoed across the floor.

It was early still but the boy was used to waking before dawn. It was in the morning quiet that he could train the best while his father and little brother slept. Normally his dark eyes would scan the kitchen and then go on his way.

His mother would always be up early long before dawn. Her hands would be stained with rice. Her brow would be sweating and her hair would be flying from its confines as she toiled over breakfast. Still she would smile a small tired smile and hum to herself as he walked out the door.

This morning his eyes caught sight of the tiny little helper next his mother and refused to move.

Hinata stood on a stool watching in awe as Mikoto shaped the rice balls. Gently she too cupped her hands shaping the perfect circles. Her hands moved back in forth in a hypnotizing pattern that trapped her watcher.

His sharingan activated as she watched her little hands pat the rice back and forth. His eyes studied the small girl in the pale kimono. She was tiny not much younger than Sasuke. Her hair a deep black with blue flickering through it was unlike any Uchiha he had ever seen. He was so fascinated that ten minutes passed with him watching the little girl.

Mikoto felt the slight waver of chakra as her eyes turned to see the blood-red gaze of her nine-year-old son peaking from the doorway. His gaze was so intense that Mikoto found herself curious. Her eyes flickered between her son and the object of his curiosity. Her surprise was great when she realized that Itachi had been watching little Hinata who remained oblivious to the entire scene.

Mikoto turned to look back only to discover that her son was gone.

-

Training hurried in a frantic pace that morning as Itachi practiced his taijutsu. His thoughts weren't focused on his training as he continued to think over the little creature in the kitchen. She had been moving her little hands cuddling the rice and forming semi-perfect rice balls. She was making breakfast, _his _breakfast.

He raced back from training determined to get to breakfast early. He wanted to further examine this strange creature particularly her face which had been hidden from view. Instead of a seeing the little stranger at the table he found Sasuke and his parents patiently waiting for him. Breakfast commenced in the utter silence of the Uchiha household.

In a side room a little girl silently ate her breakfast alone. She had been happy with Mikoto making the simple breakfast. All was wonderful until Fugaku woke up.

"Mikoto, why is she here?"

"She woke up afraid. I kept her with me."

"She can't eat breakfast with us."

"Why?"

Fugaku's eyebrows rose at his wife's question. Normally Mikoto would act very submissive to his will. "The Council hasn't made a decision about her. It's best if we don't become attached to her."

Mikoto nodded understanding that perhaps it was better not to introduce the little girl to her two sons. Who knew if the child would be staying with them or another branch of the Uchiha?

Tenderly she led Hinata into the little room. Her eyes rose briefly to meet husband's steady gaze. As much as she longed to keep the little girl as some type of daughter she knew her place in the family. Fugaku was the master and she was but the servant.

She didn't dare mention that Itachi knew of the girl's existence.

-

The maids giggled as they scrubbed the struggling girl. She was a new doll for them to play with. The laughter and the tugging of the little girl continued. They painted her face and put flowers in her short hair.

They giggled as they sorted through kimonos around selecting the perfect hues to match the little one's delicate skin. Mikoto-sama had entrusted them with the dressing of the child and they would not disappoint the great lady. It had been a long time since they had a child to play with anyway. Sasuke was too much of a boy and Itachi was practically a grown man trapped in a nine year old's body.

They bathed her in perfumes and put her in a dark blue kimono which brought out the blue highlights in her black hair. Such a beautiful little girl and a shy one at that. Hinata had blushed as they hustled and bustled over her. She was used to having only her mother's old servant dress her. This was an entirely different experience.

They praised their new creation before dragging the child to the room to be presented.

-

"Quit doing that," Itachi whispered. He hated these gatherings. He could be doing something more productive like training or practicing with Shisui.

Sasuke glared at his brother but continued scratching his neck.

"Quit it," Itachi said his temper rising slightly.

"But it itches," Sasuke whined pulling at his collar.

Itachi frowned but said nothing. From what little information he could squeeze out of Shisui the meeting had been arranged at the last minute. They were to be in their best clothes and on they're best behavior. Their parents stood slightly ahead of them. Their father dressed in his police uniform and their mother in her best black kimono the Uchiha fan proudly embroidered on the back.

"Ni-san what is this meeting about?" Sasuke asked. He was sleepy. Normally, he would be at home sleeping or playing instead of in a room with stuffy adults.

"I honestly don't know," Itachi answered.

Sasuke frowned slightly. His brother always knew.

The elders assembled effortlessly. Decisions had been made and they nodded to the clan head to speak his piece. Fugaku approached his dark eyes as expressionless as ever.

"Last night an agreement of equal support and alliance was reached between Hyugga Hiashi and myself. In return for Uchiha support in Hyugga matters with the Konoha council, Hiashi offered up his heir to increase the Uchiha bloodline."

Murmurs ran through the gathered Uchiha. Sasuke stared at his brother wondering what to make of their father's words. The four year old was very confused and it didn't help that the normally emotionless Itachi looked slightly dazed. Both brothers remained silent as their father continued speaking.

"She's young still only four years of age but already she shows promise. She does have the bloodline. Hiashi, however, views her as too weak to be heir to the Hyugga."

Again the crowd was worked into several conversations.

"Poor girl," some of the women uttered.

"The Hyugga always did make questionable decisions."

"The bloodline will be stronger with the merger of two kekkei genkais."

Slowly the little girl was led from the back room to stand next Fugaku. She recognized the man who had carried her and spoken with her father. Still her knobby knees banged together as she stood in front of the crowd of gathered Uchihas.

Mikoto's eyes turned away from Hinata and towards her two silent sons carefully analyzing their reactions.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the little girl. She looked so scared with her knees banging. He smiled softly maybe now he would have someone to play with. Ani was always busy and otoosan never spent much time with him.

Itachi's gaze remained indifferent even though his heart was beating faster. He gazed at the little creature recognizing her from the kitchen. Now that he could see her face he could slightly admit that she was a pretty little thing but it was obvious she was weak. Her knees continued banging and she looked utterly miserable. Her eyes were glazed with a faint sadness and her smile was wobbly. She was weak and shy as her redden face proved. She was an object of interest to Itachi who had always been strong.

Arguments broke out among the Uchiha.

"She should be given to a husband now."

"Arrange a marriage with one of the children."

"Allow one of us older men to have her. The lot of us are in our twenties and need wives. Promise her to one of us and let us raise a wife to our standards," announced one of the young Uchihas.

The Council considered the proposal with utmost care. The Hyugga was trouble. She would strengthen their bloodlines but she was still young. She needed to be cared for and treated like a princess until she could mother children.

Mikoto frowned over the Council's words. She gazed a cold fierce gaze her black eyes focused on the small girl. The child didn't deserve this fate. She would be given to some random young man like a prize who would not wait long for her to be of use to him. He would treat like an instrument, training her to his discretion, forcing her to his will until he had broken her spirit. Hinata would be made a mother as soon as possible regardless of her chances of survival.

Mikoto shivered as she gathered her courage to speak. "I will take the girl. I will train to be a good wife and mother."

Silence entered the room as Fugaku looked at his wife.

"Mikoto-sama, you're offer is based off of great generosity but to give the girl to a man that will be her husband—"

"With all due respect councilmember, will it not be better for the girl to be raised in a proper household? These men know nothing of caring for a child. She will wither and die with them. I will raise the girl as my daughter. I will teach her the proper ways of our clan so that she will be viewed a great prize for the Uchiha. She will bring us honor and I will make sure that she understands her place and duty."

Fugaku looked at his wife steadily. It was not that he didn't love Mikoto, he did in his own fashion, but he had always thought his wife incapable of disobedience. He knew of her longing for a daughter. She had given him two strong sons.

"Very well Mikoto," Fugaku said, "your argument has raised valid points. I support my wife's opinion and also join in her request."

Fugaku moved to kneel down next his wife smirking slightly at the shock on her face. The two remained bowed before the council for several minutes until a decision was made.

"Until the child is grown she is under the guardianship of the clan head's wife," the council's speaker stated.

-

Hinata was silent as the maid who had escorted her led her over to Mikoto.

"Mikoto-sama," the maid said as she bowed before leaving Hinata with the clan head's wife.

Gently Mikoto guided the child towards her husband and sons. "Hinata-chan, you will live with my family from now on. These are my sons. The elder one is Itachi and the one that is your age is Sasuke. This is my husband Fugaku. You've met him before."

Hinata nodded dumbly looking over the strangers. Fugaku wasn't paying much attention to the little girl.

The boys were very different. The elder looked around the meeting room bored. His cold eyes met Hinata's for a minute before he turned to watch other people. The younger one was practically gapping at the little girl in front of him. She smiled slightly at them and Sasuke smiled in return.

Itachi only watched with slightly narrowed eyes.

-

Mikoto braided her hair trying not to think about her past. She had been arranged to marriage as child and had known her entire life. She had found him somewhat predictable but then there were days like today when she felt that she didn't even know her husband.

"I was proud of you today," Fugaku whispers to his wife.

Mikoto's eyes widen in shock as she gazes at her normally impassive husband. "Why did you support my claim? You do not wish for the girl to be here."

"You were right that it is better for the honor of the clan that the girl be seen as a prize instead of just a simple breeder. And I wanted to see my Mikoto happy."

Mikoto says nothing as her husband's arms begin to snake around her pulling her close. He would demand his rights and she would not be able to refuse.

Fugaku is a possessive of man. All people are seen as possessions to him. She has known that she was his slave for a long time. She only prays that Hinata does not share her fate. The little girl does not deserve to be a slave and Mikoto has long since given up faith that her sons will not become slavers.

-

Hinata giggled as Sasuke chased after the cat. They had first seen the little grey kitten early this morning. The two five year olds had made the decision to catch the kitten and make it their pet. It was more like Hinata wanted to catch the kitten and Sasuke wanted to make her happy.

The pair had become best friends since Hinata's arrival. They went everywhere together. Sasuke who was obsessed with training had Hinata go out to the practice field with him. Long hours were spent in the training field and Hinata smiled as Sasuke practiced. She loved to watch him regardless of whether he hit the target or not.

The pair raced around the Uchiha compound as they pursued the cat. They crashed into buildings, ran into people, and scraped up their hands and knees. The cat was the objective in Sasuke's mind. He needed to get that cat because Hinata wanted it.

Sasuke was really simple minded when it came to Hinata. He hated seeing her cry, liked to see her smile, and would do very stupid things just to make her laugh.

It was late afternoon when the two children gave up the chase. They were covered in thick layers of dirt. Blood was caked on their elbows and knees. They were exhausted and still had no cat to show for it.

When Mikoto found them she almost fainted in shock. Quickly she ushered them towards baths and made them lunch. After convincing Sasuke that a nap would be a good idea, she tucked the two children in.

Mikoto was making dinner when Itachi entered the house.

"Tadaima," the ten year old called out.

"Okaeri," his mother replied.

The silence in the house made Itachi slightly nervous. Normally when he came home Hinata would be giggling and Sasuke would be shouting. He gave his mother a questioning look.

"They have been running around all afternoon trying to catch this cat," Mikoto explained her hands flying across the kitchen.

"Cat?" Itachi asked his eyebrows raised.

He had just gotten from a mission and has exhausted.

"A gray kitten that Hinata wanted. Apparently it's been living around the compound."

Itachi said nothing as he went out the back door. The rain had come to the compound and the night air was thick. Itachi shook his head he must be out of his mind.

It was past midnight when Itachi returned. Mikoto had waited for her son not knowing where he had gone. Fugaku had been slightly angry at his eldest disappearance and demanded that Mikoto not save the boy dinner as punishment.

Itachi looked more like a drowned weasel than ever. The rain hung in thick layers and his clothing stuck to him like a second skin. His eyes were exhausted and his body was stiff from the rain and cold. His coat was in his arms and there seemed to be something squirming in it.

"Itachi," Mikoto called out softly to her son.

He only gave her a tired smile before heading towards Hinata's room. The little sunshine slept her face in an angelic pose. Often Itachi would sit in her room and watch her sleep. While she was awake Hinata tried to avoid him like most of the others did. Most of that was his own fault he mused. He never played with the younger children or indulged in childish prattle. He was too busy being a shinobi. He was already an academy graduate and soon he would most likely make jonin.

Hinata stirred slightly. She turned to look at the shadow in the corner of her room. "Itachi-nisan?"

"Hai."

"Nisan, I'm so happy you're back from your mission. I missed you."

"I'm glad to be home too, Hinata-chan. I brought something for you."

"Something for me?"

The white eyes were wide with wonder. Itachi never brought things home from missions unless ordered to by Fugaku or it was someone's birthday.

"Come here, Hinata."

Hinata slowly walked closer to him and watched in fascination as he jacket continued to squirm. Carefully Itachi unwrapped his coat. Hinata gasped.

There in the middle of the coat lay the gray kitten. It looked slightly soaked from the rain but there it was.

"Does that make you happy my Hinata-chan?" Itachi asked the girl.

She laid the kitten down on her bed before running over and hugging him.

"Arigato, nisan," she said squeezing him tight.

Itachi wrapped his arms around her and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Gently he moved her back to her bed. He stroked her face as she drifted of to sleep with the kitten at the foot of her bed.

"I care for you, my Hinata. Soon you will know how much."

He schooled his face back into his normal expressionless visage leaving his little sun to sleep.

-

Hinata moved softly. Sasuke had recently started attending classes at the academy. Seven year old Hinata missed Sasuke while he was gone. She spent hours alone. Even Tiger, her cat, was of little company while Sasuke was at the academy.

Mikoto-san had started to teach Hinata the properness of being a wife. Hinata had several duties to attend to. She assisted Mikoto with making lunch for Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi. She learned of household accounts.

Still Hinata was lonely. Sasuke spent all day at class and then returned home to continue training. He needed to be strong, to prove he was better than Itachi. Hinata knew all of Sasuke's dreams and she didn't hate him for leaving her alone during the day. He played with her for long hours in the night but it was different. She no longer was his constant partner. Now she was only a little doll waiting for him to return.

She continued to move softly. She wanted to know that she could do it. She was used to him being there now that Sasuke was busy at the academy. This wasn't the first time she had followed him either.

Itachi had never caught her watching him. She loved to watch as he practiced with the kunais launching himself from the lower branches. He practiced hard almost as hard as Sasuke did. It wasn't hard to realize that the two brothers were gifted. Both were geniuses but Hinata was used to watching Sasuke practice.

Itachi moved quickly and Hinata's eyes followed his hands making the signs. He was quick, faster than Sasuke and most of the jonin in the village. Hinata would blink and Itachi would be at least twenty yards from where he originally was.

She had been following him for three months now during that time Mikoto said she could play. Playing by herself was lonely and though she loved her dolls and other toys she preferred to be running around with Sasuke or following Itachi.

This afternoon the routine had been broken lightly. Itachi had gone deeper into the woods then he usual. The trees were thicker and closer together than they were in the normal practice area. Moss grew in thick patches and small flowers bloomed among the great trees.

Itachi practiced as he always did. The taijustu was first, then shiraken, kunai, and finally ninjutsu. Hinata watched everything her white eyes taking in Itachi's movements. There was grace in everything he did. Raw power and predatory instincts flowed off him in flowing waves as he moved.

It startled Hinata that he could be this way. She was only seven but she was so used to the silent stoic nisan she saw around the house. Itachi had always been a secret to her and now that she saw him fight she wondered which mask he wore.

Her eyes flickered for a single moment and in that moment Itachi had disappeared and Hinata felt a hand around her throat.

"If you were the enemy I would've killed you. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to follow someone?"

The voice was low engraved with a hunter instinct.

"I'll let you go little sun if you answer my questions."

She nodded softly and felt the hand relax its hold. Itachi's eyes were the red tint of the sharingan. The red eyes with the three black pupils bore into her.

"You've been following me Hinata-chan."

Hinata trembled slightly. She knew watching Itachi wasn't the best idea. He was one of the best shinobis in Konoha. She should've guessed long before now that he knew she was following him.

"I didn't mean that offend you nisan," Hinata whispered.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why were you following me little sun?"

"I-I-wwwas lonely," the girl stuttered.

Itachi was silent a moment. "I understand. You can watch me train but be where I can see you. I don't want my little sun to accidentally get hit by a kunai."

Hinata smiled softly before nodding. "Maybe I could bring lunch with me, nisan."

"I'd like that," Itachi said giving her a slight smile.

-

In a year the leaves of Konoha grew with every passing glance. Three of the leaves of the Uchiha compound had grown over time.

Eight year old Hinata happy marched after Itachi running to catch up. Watching him train when he was not away on missions was part of her routine. Her days were spent in a clocklike pattern. She trained in the manners and propriety of a housewife with Mikoto until noon. Then she watched Itachi train and ate lunch with him. All her other time was devoted Sasuke.

The little girl still trotted after her childhood friend unknowing claiming his heart. Sasuke was still everything to Hinata. He was a bright beckon to the little Hyugga who had lived so long in the dark.

Sasuke was bored. His mother and Hinata were in town today. Mikoto had insisted that Hinata needed to visit the seamstress. Hinata was quickly outgrowing her clothes from two years ago and desperately needed some new outfits.

Normally he would be asking his brother for more training. Itachi would always flick him the forehead and claim to be busy. Sasuke didn't want to ask for training today but rather he needed advice. He had found his brother sitting in his bedroom examining a pile of scrolls.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Itachi asked bored his eyes never leaving the scroll.

"I need to talk to you, nisan. I need some advice."

Itachi's eyes immediately jerked away from the scroll. "What now otooto?"

"How do you know if you're in love?"

"You're too young for such things Sasuke."

"Ni-san, I want to marry Hinata. She is to be betrothed to a member of the clan. I want it to be me. I love her."

"Feelings change."

"I know she loves me too. She's happiest when she's with me."

"Feelings change," he replied flicking Sasuke in the forehead.

"Why do you always do that? You flick me in the forehead and then dismiss me like I'm a pest. I don't have to listen to you."

"You think not?" Itachi asked his sharingan blazing.

"Have a good afternoon ani," Sasuke said before running the hell out of there.

-

"I need to ask you something Hinata-chan," Sasuke whispered.

Hinata smiled slightly as she followed her friend into the woods. She was slightly worried. She had never seen Sasuke like this before. His hands shook and he stuttered as he spoke.

"Hinata—I—I—I…promise not laugh."

She nodded softly.

"I lllllo—Hinata I'm the most important person to you?"

Again she nodded.

"I love you Hinata."

It was sputtered out quick as if he was afraid that the words would die on the air.

Hinata only blushed before stuttering out, "I—lllove you too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled. "Will you marry me?"

Hinata nodded her head.

Up in the tree tops Itachi watched his eyes narrowing in the unsuspecting pair.

"Feelings change," he whispered but whether it was to reassure himself or convince his brother he could not say.

-

Itachi was never rash. Everything was always planned out in such a detached manner that one wondered if he ever got passionate about anything. There were few things in this world that Itachi valued.

He had always been strong. So why he valued a weak girl had no real meaning to him. It just mattered that Hinata was what he wanted.

He had been quiet about his feelings unlike Sasuke who wore his heart on his sleeves. No, to Itachi love was a foreign concept but wanting, and possession those he could understand.

-

"You're becoming a disappointment me to me, Itachi. Why you don't take your responsibilities with the clan seriously I'll never understand."

"I apologize for displeasing you father. It was not my intention. But I already know that you don't trust me."

"On what grounds do you make that ridiculous claim?"

"The fact that you have Shisui spying on me."

"Itachi it isn't what you think."

"You don't trust me. You want to control me. Shisui just seemed like the perfect person for the job. But that isn't the case."

"What is it then?"

"Give me the one thing I want: Hinata."

To be continued…..


	2. Belonging

Part II-Belonging

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"And if I don't?"

Itachi barely looked up. "Don't you remember your dear little spy Shisui?"

"What did you do Itachi?"

"What do you think I did? You honestly don't believe Shisui committed suicide? You brought me in here to make me confess."

"Itachi is this some type of joke?"

"I thought you knew otosan. I have no sense of humor. Shisui was your spy. He was my friend and he betrayed my trust in order to report to you. You know Kohona's punishment for traitors."

"Itachi, you—"

"I want the girl."

"To do what with her?"

"That is my business."

"Your brother is fond of her."

"Don't pretend that you care about Sasuke. We both know you don't."

"Itachi if you hurt the girl—"

"Don't pretend you care about Hinata either. She was just a way for you to control okaasan. You don't think I've overheard you threatening to take her away from okaasan if she stepped out of line."

"The treaty with the Hyugga—"

"The Hyugga gave Hinata to us. She's belongs to the Uchiha now."

"She is too young to be separated from this family or to be made your mistress."

"She won't be my mistress, otosan. She'll be my wife."

Fugaku's face turned white. Itachi couldn't be serious.

"You're the heir to the clan. It is your duty to marry an Uchiha," he reminded his son his voice hard.

"Hinata's bloodline doesn't bother you. You already have plans for her to marry Sasuke."

"The mixture of the bukugan and the sharingan is experimental at best. The clan's heirs—"

"Should be Kohona's strongest and who will be better than heirs with a combination of Kohona's two strongest blood limits? You've been trying to find a way to control me father. I'm giving you one now. I'll play the obedient son if I can have what I want and that's Hinata. If not then you don't know what you've released."

"I don't like threats Itachi."

Fugaku glared at his son his sharigan blazing.

"It isn't a threat father. It's a promise."

Itachi answered with the magekyo shining back at his father.

-

Hinata smiled brightly. Sasuke loved her. He loved her. And she is going to be his wife. She was going to be Hinata Uchiha and she would never be separated from Sasuke again. It was like a dream. She wouldn't be alone. Sasuke wouldn't leave. He promised he wouldn't. No, Sasuke wouldn't be like her parents leaving her with strangers. Sasuke would stay with her.

"Hinata-chan, will you come here?"

"Hai, Mikoto-san!" the little girl called out.

Mikoto Uchiha stood in the kitchen chopping onions. At least with the onions in front of her she would have the excuse to cry.

"Mikoto-san?"

"Hinata, I need to talk to you."

"I didn't do wrong in my last lesson?"

"What? No child, you're lessons are coming along nicely. It's just….Fugaku-sama has made a decision regarding you."

"What does Uchiha-sama want from me?"

"Hinata, you won't be living here anymore."

The white eyes widen as the little girl bowed her head. Tears streamed down her face. "What did I do Mikoto-san? Please, let me stay. Please, I'll do anything to stay. Please don't make me leave you, Sasuke-kun, and Itachi-nisan. Please Mikoto-san, I want to stay with you. Don't send me back to otosan. He doesn't want me Mikoto-san."

Hinata could barely remember the Hyugga compound but what she could remember was cold walls. She was alone then with her only her mother for company. Her father didn't want to have anything to do with her. And then there were the whispers.

_"You're weak. Too weak."_

_"The heiress what a joke."_

_"Do you really believe she's Haishi-sama's daughter?"_

_"She's too weak."_

_"She's a failure."_

"Don't make me go back. I don't want to. Don't send me back," the child said sobbing. "I'm not good enough for them. I don't want to."

"Shhh Hinata," Mikoto said softly wrapping her slender arms around the child.

"I don't want to go back to the Hyugga. My okaasan is dead and otosan didn't want me. Is there something wrong with me that no one wants me?"

"No, Hinata it isn't because no one wants you. It's quiet the opposite," Mikoto said soathingly as she rubbed the child's back.

"Nani?"

White eyes widened with shock. Someone wanted her?

"Hai little one. Fugaku-sama and I were only your guardians for a while. The Uchiha Council was going to decide later who you were to live with. That decision came sooner than we expected."

"I don't understand."

"Someone asked Fugaku-sama to be the person to take care of you. You're going to live in a separate house from us."

"No Mikoto-san, I don't want to live with a stranger. Please don't make me leave you, Sasuke-kun and Itachi-nisan. I don't want to leave nisan or Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, you won't be with a stranger."

"Nani?"

Mikoto bit her lip before responding. Despite her personal feelings regarding this she had her duty.

"Itachi wants to be the one to take care of you."

-

Mikoto frowned. She had held Hinata until the child fell asleep stroking the small girl's back. Neither of Mikoto's sons had been much for being held after they turned five. At that time they both came of the impression that to let your mother hold you was childish.

She pushed back strands of Hinata's hair as she carried the child upstairs. The decision had been given to her early that morning. Fugaku had told her solemnly without any emotion.

Gently, she tucked the child into bed. It had been so long ago since the last time she had tucked her eldest in. She could still remember the small baby he had been. He had been so beautiful, so perfect. But somewhere along the way she had lost her son.

Itachi didn't laugh now. He was focused on training, on being a ninja. Sasuke was too but it was different with Itachi. He was consumed by the desire to be perfect, to be strong, to protect himself from what she didn't know.

She should have seen the signs sooner that her son was breaking. He was withdrawn and his loyalty to his father and clan were constantly tested. He was a rebellious teenager.

The murder of Shisui, however, changed that. She didn't know what had pushed him to do that. He killed his best friend in cold blood.

She could see his eyes blazing with a cold sharingan as he killed his friend, the man he considered a brother. She could see the coldness of him doing it. It would be done methodically. It would be done so that Shisui wouldn't put up a fight. Most likely it was done so that Itachi could use chakra strings to hold his friend under the water.

Mikoto shivered. She had raised a cold-blooded killer and it was all her fault. She had failed to protect her sons from their father's desire for strong ninjas. She hadn't protected them from the pressures of the clan and in doing so she had created monsters. She knew that Sasuke would become like Itachi especially now that his brother had taken Hinata.

Hinata. That child brought light into the house. She made even the unfeeling Fugaku smile. Mikoto had watched her sons around Hinata.

Hinata was Sasuke's playmate, his best friend and his childhood sweetheart. She was the innocent little angel that never left Sasuke's side. She encouraged him, cheered for him. She was the only person that saw Sasuke completely separate from Itachi and never made comparisons between the two brothers.

To Itachi however the idea that Hinata was a type of angel was consuming. The little girl depended on him and he protected her. She was the only person that made him smile, the only person he would go out of his way to do things for. His little sun, he often called her when he thought others weren't around. And then there was the kitten. Mikoto could still remember that night when Itachi came in drenched with the squirming kitten that Hinata had wanted.

She shivered slightly. It was obvious that both of her sons cared about the little girl but this was—the possessive nature of Itachi's care was forcing this separation. Sasuke had announced to the family that he was going to marry Hinata. That must have been what had pushed his brother to make this decision.

Mikoto Uchiha had failed to protect her sons. Now she was failing to protect her adopted daughter. No, she would not let Hinata pay for her sins.

She knew what she needed to do. She didn't want to but she knew. She had to confront her son.

-

"I figured I would see you sooner or later okaasan. Nothing you can say will change my mind."

"I know that Itachi."

"Then why are you here?"

She sighed. Her son had chosen a house for Hinata on the other side of the compound. She had known he would be there cleaning rooms making sure that it would be a pleasant place for the little girl.

"I wanted to discuss what you plan to do with Hinata."

"I thought otosan told you."

"I want to hear the truth from you. I know you wouldn't tell your otosan what you were truly planning."

"No one could call you a fool okaasan."

"Itachi, please tell me what you are going to do."

"Isn't it obvious? I want to marry her."

"You're not going to hurt her?"

His eyes flashed red. "Why would you think that?"

"You threatened your father, you killed Shisui."

"Hurting Hinata is not part of my plan. Shisui was a traitor and otosan got what he deserved."

"Itachi…"

"Okaasan, I want you to leave here. I will see you in the morning."

"When you come to take Hinata away?"

"Among other things."

"Please Itachi, give her more time. At least a few more days so that she can tell your brother goodbye."

"I think not."

"Then at least let her come to me in the afternoons when your brother is at the academy."

"I'll consider it."

"Itachi, you can't do this to that child."

"I can do whatever I want. I have guardianship."

"Does that mean you'll force into something before she is ready. If what you said about wanting her to be your wife and have your children is true then will she be expected to bear once she begins to bleed? Have you even considered that?"

"I'll wait. I'm not like otosan or Sasuke, okaasan. I have patience. I can wait for her to be old enough."

"You better." Mikoto's eyes flashed with a silent threat.

"Go home okaasan."

-

Hinata sat in her bedroom. She knew that she would leave this house the next morning. She had slept for a few hours but still the questions played out over her mind. Why had nisan done this to her?

Why was he taking her away?

It wasn't that she didn't love nisan. She did. He made her feel safe, safer than Sasuke and Mikoto-san did. But he came across as cold.

Sasuke wasn't like that. Sasuke would hug her and tell her things. Sasuke would laugh around her but to see Itachi smile was rare. And it was never a true smile either. Just a little smirk that would fade away as quickly as it had appeared.

When dawn came Hinata tried not to think about what would happen. She didn't want to think she was leaving Mikoto-san, and Sasuke but at least nisan would be with her. He would keep her safe.

"You're awake Hinata?"

She hadn't heard him come in not that that was surprising. Itachi was alway quiet.

"Hai, Itachi-nisan."

"Then we best get going."

"Aren't we going to wait for the others to wake up?"

"No, I don't want a big production made out of this."

"Production?"

"Show."

"Oh, I don't want that either nisan. I just wanted to say goodbye to Sasuke. But I guess I'll see him soon."

Itachi didn't say anything as he led her away from the house.

"What about my clothes and things?"

"You'll have new ones."

"Okay."

The pair walked to the other end of the compound silently. The house sat by itself at the edge of the compound. It was smaller than the house they had both grown up in but there was land around it allowing for the garden,

Itachi led the way into the house as silent as a stone.

"Nisan?"

"Yes?"

"This is where I'll stay from now on?"

"This is where we will both stay."

The eight year old let the information digest slowly.

"Hinata, there are some rules to you living here."

Her white eyes openly questioned him.

"You are to remain in this house and the grounds. You are not to leave."

"But why nisan?"

"Because it is not safe for you. Don't let anyone into this house."

"What about Sasuke, Fugaku-sama and Mikoto-san?"

"Don't let anyone into this house."

Why was she no longer safe? But Itachi's eyes held no answers. They were the blank black orbs she had never seen when they were alone. This wasn't Itachi-nisan anymore. This was Itachi Uchiha Anbu captain and Kohona nin. People didn't argue with him and he was as cold as ice.

Somehow Hinata knew her life would never be the same.

-

­Twelve year old Hinata sat quietly in her house. She had spent the day cleaning and making her own minor meals. Itachi was on an Anbu mission.

She tried not to think about how silent the house was.

Not that it was any louder when Itachi was there. It was always quiet but at least when he was there she wasn't so alone.

A lot had changed in four years. Ni-san wasn't easy on her. He never had been. He wasn't like Sasuke who would laugh and smile. Itachi was distant.

He talked to her when he thought it was necessary. He spoke to her when he felt he had to. Every time she though she had figured him out he throw her a loop.

Before he had left he had hugged her briefly.

"Be careful Hinata while I'm gone," he whispered before fading into the night.

She smiled slightly at the memory. But it was lonely. Where was he?

He never told her where he went on missions. He wouldn't tell her about them afterwards.

Shinobi.

Itachi said that they were all killers. But she wanted to know.

She glanced at the house.

No was supposed to be watching her while he was gone. Itachi trusted her.

Could she really do that to him?

But she wanted to know.

What did other kids her age do?

Surely they didn't live with a seventeen year old boy and a cat to keep them company.

Itachi had a life outside of the house. Surely she could have one too. It wasn't like he would know. It would only be this once.

-

The food smelt so good in the streets of Kohona. She could smell the restaurants. The aromas mingled in the air and she could hear her stomach growling.

"Bring it on forehead girl!"

"Shut up Ino-pig!"

"Sasuke-kun is going to be on my team! And then he's going to fall in love with me and we'll never part."

"Oh, yeah! I'm pretty than you are and I love Sasuke-kun more!"

Hinata's eyes widened as the blond and pink haired girls continued to bicker.

_Sasuke-kun?_ What Sasuke? Those girls knew Sasuke. But that meant….

"I don't want to be late for class!"

"Forehead girl what the hell is wrong with you? You almost made me late."

"Me pig! It's all you're fault."

Hinata followed them slightly behind.

The class was so different than anything she had ever seen before.

"I swear I'm going to be Hokage! You'll see! Dabettyo!"

"I swear I wish that dobe would shut up."

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the familiar voice. _Sasuke._

She looked around for him found him right behind her.

"I can't believe you're here, Hinata-chan," he whispered softly.

"Sasuke-kun, y-y-you recognized me?"

He chuckled lightly. "Like I could forget you but what are you doing here."

"Nisan is on a mission so I—"

"Left home? I thought nisan never let you out of his sight."

"H-h-he doesn't except when he's on a mission."

"Why haven't you once come home in the past four years?"

"Nisan….I didn't want to hurt him."

"Like anything you could do could hurt Itachi. He's like an ice sculpture or a stone wall. There's nothing there to hurt."

"That's not true Sasuke-kun."

"Come on Hinata-chan this is nisan we're talking about. Have you ever seen him upset?"

Hinata remained silent.  
The remainder of the class was spent watching the other students. Being ninja was hard work and it was obvious that Sasuke was good at it.

Hinata didn't watch Sasuke as much as she watched the blond boy. He never quite got it right but he kept trying.

"Now concentrate on your transformation jutsu, Naruto," the teacher said.

"I am concentrating Iruka-sensei," Naruto replied, scrunching his eyes. "Transformation jutsu."

"The dobe did it again. Even an idiot could it right," Sasuke said as Naruto turned into a poor version of the hokage.

"He's trying Sasuke," Hinata whispered.

"He's a laughingstock."

"It's admirable that he doesn't give up."

Sasuke just snorted as class continued.

-

Hinata smiled. She had spent the day watching the class and being near Sasuke. She had missed her friend. Now all she had to do was get home and make dinner. Then she could go to bed.

Red eyes glared at her. "Where were you?"

He stood in his Anbu uniform waiting for her. His sharingan blazed and his fists were clenched at his side. His face was flushed with anger and Hinata shook slightly.

"H-h-hello nisan."

"Where were you?" his voice was cold.

"N-n-nowhere."

"Do you think you can lie to me?" he said as he pinned her to the wall.

"N-no nisan."

"You were with Sasuke at the academy."

"Gomenasi nisan, I just w-w-w-wanted…"

"You wanted what?"

"To not be alone."

"And you thought going out while I was gone would make me happy."

"N-n-no bbbbut I didn't intend for you to know."

"How could I not know when people saw you leave the house and at the academy?"

"G-g-gomen nisan."

"Don't."

"But I am sorry nisan."

"I said don't Hinata."

"But—"

His fists tightened around her wrists. "Don't apologize to me."

"Ni-san that hurts. Please, let go."

"Go to your room Hinata and don't say anything."

Instantly she felt the grip on her wrist loosen. She didn't dare look at him as she hurried into room. She threw herself sobbing on her bed.

Itachi remained impassive on the other side of the door. His fist clenched tight but his face betraying not a hint of emotion.

-

For three days Hinata wasn't allowed to leave her room. She didn't see Itachi during that time except when he brought her lunch and even then he would not speak to her.

On the first day she cried. She knew she had been unfair. She had broken Itachi's trust in her. He had given her rules to obey and she had broken them.

On the second day she stopped crying and started to clean up her room. Maybe if she behaved herself then she wouldn't get into trouble with him. Maybe he would forgive her if she obeyed all the rules. She hated when he was angry at her.

On the third day she was angry. Why did he keep punishing her? She was sorry. She had apologized.

Why didn't she have the right to go out with others? Why did he leave her alone? She didn't mind being just with him but when she was alone….she couldn't stand it. She hated it.

He could leave the house and the garden anytime he wanted to. He could leave the compound and the village. She wasn't even allowed to visit other members of the Uchiha clan.

Why was he like this with her?

Was she horrible? Didn't he trust her to behave herself?

-

Three days. Three days was the time he had given her to sort herself and then he let her out.

He didn't want an apology. He didn't want anything. He just didn't want her to leave.

Sasuke. He could kill his brother. His brother always got what he wanted. Sasuke had an easy time making friends. Sasuke had their mother's affection. Sasuke was liked by people that met him. Itachi always had to be perfect. Sasuke was allowed to have flaws.

No, Sasuke would not have Hinata. She was _his_. She would be _his_ wife, the mother of _his _children.

Hinata came out of her room. Her white eyes flashing and she didn't speak to him. For a month she didn't say one word to him.

-

Hinata was crying he could hear through the door. She was speaking to him now unlike the last time they had argued. The academy incident a few months ago had shaken him up.

If she was around the others then she would leave him and go back to his brother. He wasn't going to allow that. He knew she was lonely. But he couldn't let her be around them. He would loose her.

She was his little sun not Sasuke's not whatever boy at the academy happened to make her smile. His little sun no one else's.

"Hinata, are you alright?"

"I—I—I'm fine nisan."

"Hinata?"

"D-d-d-don't come in."

Itachi ignored her protests as he pushed open the door. The rank smell of blood was in the room. Hinata was sitting on the floor shaking next to her was a bloody sheet.

"Hinata?"

"I ddddon't knnnnow what happened. I woke up and it was like that."

"It's alright Hinata."

"Just get dressed. I'll be back in a minute."

"W-wwhere are you going nisan?"

"Get dressed. I'll be back."

Hinata was still sobbing when she heard the house door reopen.

"Hinata?" a woman's voice echoed through the house.

"M-mmmmikoto-san?"

"Where are you little one?"

"Here," she replied poking her head through the door. "W-w-where's nisan?"

"I told Itachi that I would talk to you alone. He told me what happened."

"I-i-is there something wrong?"

"No, it's natural for a girl. Hinata, Itachi has agreed to let you have lessons again with me would you like that?"

"H-h-hai."

"It will just be the two of us. Sasuke won't be there."

"That's alright M-m-mikoto-san. I missed you."

"And I you, little one."

Mikoto stayed until Hinata was napping quietly before she went outside to speak to her son.

"Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine," she paused for a second. "You treat her good Itachi. Asides from being lonely I doubt she is unhappy."

"I thought I was the monster in this."

"I didn't understand why you wanted her back then and now I do."

"Enlighten me."

"She makes you happy."

"You knew that before. You still took Sasuke's side like you always do."

"Is that what you think?"

He didn't respond.

"I love both of my sons. It's just that I understand Sasuke better."

"What will you teach her while she is with you?"

"I'll finish her training that I started years ago. Though I doubt she'll need much help."

His eyebrow rose.

"She already knows how to take care of a husband. She's been taking care of you just fine."

"I'm not her husband."

"No, but you will be," she said watching him walk back into the house.

-

Hinata didn't know how he had managed it. She had found the note in her bedroom.

_Come see when you're jailer is gone at our spot._

_-Sasuke_

She hurried to the woods hoping he would be there. What if the note was some type of joke? No, Itachi wouldn't do that to her. He was still mad about her running of to the academy five years ago. Since then he hadn't let her out of his sight.

But she still missed Sasuke. Her lessons with Mikoto-san when done whenever he was on a mission or out with his genin team. She never saw him when he was alone.

She had to see him. She wanted to see him. He had haunted her dreams since the last time they had seen each other. His face would flash in front of her and when she would embrace him in her dreams she could always see Itachi watching them red eyes glowing. And then she would feel the guilt and want to shove Sasuke away.

But the dreams always ended with her still in Sasuke's arms.

Sasuke. She could see him now under the tree at their spot waiting for her.

"You came Hinata-chan."

"Hai Sasuke."

"I've missed you."

"How did you get the note into my room?"

He smirked slightly. "I have my ways."

Hinata just grinned. "It has been a long while hasn't it?"

"Ne five years."

"So why the not now?"

"Because you are coming of age. We did promise to get married."

"N-n-ne that was a llllong ttttime ago."

"Why so nervous Hina-chan?"

"We haven't seen each other in so long Sasuke."

"True but we did promise."

"H-h-hai."

"Don't you want to marry me Hinata-chan?"

Hinata bit her lip. She didn't know what she felt anymore. Her pulse quickened. Sasuke still wanted what they had had but it had been so long. They didn't even know each other anymore. It had been nine years since they made that promise. Nine years since she had seen anyone other than Itachi on a day to day basis.

"Sasuke—I"

She didn't get a chance to answer before she spotted another pair of red eyes in the woods.

"Gomen Sasuke, I have to go."

"Think about it Hinata."

"Gomen, goodbye."

-

He would be angry with her. She knew he was angry with her. Itachi…she didn't want that. She didn't want to fight with him. Not again, not after the last time. Silence hurt when it was between them.

Hands grabbed her before she could leave the woods.

"Gomenasi Itachi-nisan, it wasn't what you think."

"You were meeting Sasuke."

"Hai, but I only wanted to see him once."

"Then that will be the last time you him."

"Please, please; don't be mad at me nisan."

Itachi's eyes flicked of over her. "Do you know why I took away from my mother Hinata?"

Hinata trembled slightly. "Mikoto-san said you wanted to take care of me."

"That was part of it. I took you to marry you and I've waited long enough."

Hinata stared at him her eyes widening. He couldn't possibly but his eyes held no lie. She had known about the marriage agreement but she had always thought they would give her to Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't here though. He wasn't even an option and as she glanced at the man she had called brother for the past twelve years, she knew she had choice.

"As you wish…Itachi."

-

Hinata tried to smile as Mikoto brushed her hair.

"You don't have to pretend for me little one."

"I'm just scared Mikoto-san."

"I know little one."

"I'm glad you're here it makes me not miss my okaasan so much."

Mikoto smiled slightly. "Since you are marrying Itachi I'll be your okaasan."

For the first time that day Hinata smiled.

-

Sasuke gulped.

He didn't want to be at this wedding. Not when it was supposed to be his and Hinata's wedding day.

He was angry. Why did his brother have to take everything from him? Hinata had been his first. She had agreed to marry him first. She had loved him.

It was always the same with Itachi. He was always second: second born, second as a son, second as a shinobi, always second and never first. With Hinata he had been first. When he was around Hinata ignored his brother. He was the special one in her eyes. He was the one she loved. He was her favorite. He was her protector, the one that made her feel safe.

Now his eyes glazed over Hinata. She was a full-figured woman. Her long blue black hair was beautiful and those milky white eyes.

Her body fit perfectly in the reddish kimono. Her lips painted slightly and parted.

This was not the place for him to think about her being his wife. She wouldn't be.

His black eyes burned as he got up and walked out of the ceremony making sure that his eyes met Hinata's as he passed.

-

The ceremony had ended quickly and Hinata gulped nervously.

She could barely glance at Itachi as she got ready for bed and prepared to sleep on the under the covers.

She felt him pull the blanket black his dark eyes flaring. She tried not to shake but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't respond to her brain.

All she could remember was the look of betrayal in Sasuke's eyes. She still loved him very much but that didn't mean that she didn't care about Itachi.

But did she care enough about him to let him take her virginity from her?

He was her husband it was his right. Maybe if she faked sleep he would leave her alone. She could do that. Pretend to snore a little bit and—

"Go to sleep Hinata?"

"Nani?"

"It's been a long day. I'm not in the mood."

"O-o-okay. Good night Itachi."

He didn't reply.

-

Life between them didn't change much. The only thing different was that they shared a bed. The really only ever slept next to each.

She didn't understand why he had married her. It wasn't for sex. He wasn't getting any.

It wasn't for control. He had the same amount of control over her as before.

He didn't love her.

How could he love her?

He never said the words or showed her. Instead he went about his life leaving her home like had done for the past eight years.

Hinata's hands formed the riceballs carefully. Breakfast. Every morning she made it and every morning she watched eat trying to see sign of the boy she had grown up with.

What had happened to the boy that gone out into the thunderstorm catch or her kitten? What had happened to the boy she used to bring lunch for and watch practice? She had seen the killer in as he practiced but when he brought her the kitten—he was human. Where was that person?

Instead all she ever saw was a cold shinobi. Was she some type of mission to him?

Her husband hadn't even touched her and that bothered her. As did the fact that Sasuke and Itachi had been fighting more often of late. She could hear Sasuke shouting as Itachi gave one word answers outside the front door of the house.

"What are you doing with her in there? Is she your prisoner?"

"For the last time ootoro, I'm not letting you into my house. Hinata is fine."

"How can she be when all you ever do is keep her prisoner?"

"We've had this argument before."

"Yes, but that was before she was your wife."

"Do you think I'm going to change things because she is my wife?"

"I have a right to see her."

"No, you don't. She is my wife. She belongs to me Sasuke and if that means I have to keep you from ever seeing her again I will."

Hinata heard the door slam as her husband entered the house. She tried to focus on the riceballs instead of looking at him. Her eyes ached.

Why?

Why did he always do this?

Itachi didn't say anything as he watched her hands forming the balls.

He walked past her.

"Why?"

He barely heard her whisper.

"Why what?"

"Why do you always leave me alone?"

"Because you're mine. I don't want you near him."

Nothing more was said as he shut the door.

"But he's not the one I want to be closer to," she whispered.

-

The Council had been unrelenting. It wasn't like he normally cared but if he didn't do something soon then they would take her from him. They had already been pressuring him.

"If there isn't an heir by the end of the year, we're sending her back to her family. The deal with the Hyugga should have been looked at with more suspicion."

"Elder, I want to give my wife time before she carries a child."

"It does not matter," the councilmember said. "The girl is seventeen Itachi. She has been married to you for three months and there is no sign of her being pregnant. She either gets pregnant before this year is out or she goes back to her father."

"She's an Uchiha," he said his eyes beginning to flash red.

"We're well aware of that Itachi, however, the reason the clan even allowed her to stay was in hopes of a combination of the two bloodlines."

"You think I'm going to let her go?"

"Of course not but we're not giving you a choice."

"She's my wife."

"That does not matter if the child isn't born. The agreement between the two clans was that Hinata would bear children for the clan. Even the Hokage wouldn't support the agreement being violated. You're strong Itachi, but are you really strong enough to face down both the Hyugga and Uchiha clans?"

Now he was home and he could barely look at his wife. She was out in her garden smiling as her flowers bloomed. She loved her garden. It had been his gift to her when she first came there.

His wife—he wasn't letting that go. He didn't want to hurt her but he had given her time. He hadn't taken it from her.

"Hinata, come here."

"Okaeri," she said quietly.

She hated being alone during the day. Even though she could always go visit Mikoto-san, the house was lonely without Itachi's silent brooding presence.

"I need to speak to you."

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"I don't understand then, Itachi-nis…Itachi-san."

"Do you want to go back to your father's house?"

Her eyes widened and filled with tears.

"Please don't send me back. Please Itachi don't force me to go back there."

"I have no intention of doing that Hinata."

"Then why?"

"The council said unless you were pregnant before the end of the year they would give you back to your father."

The knowledge sank into her like a rock. She had known that a day like that was coming.

"Then why are you worried, Itachi-san?"

"You think I would want to force this on you Hinata?"

"No, but it is your right as my husband. I—I dddddon't understand why you hhhaven't demanded it before."

"Stop stuttering."

"Yes Itachi-san."

"Stop calling me Itachi-san. It's just Itachi."

"Yes ni—Itachi."

"I have a mission. I'll be back in two days."

She nodded gulping slightly.

-

Hinata had been alone for two weeks. She had gone to see Mikoto-san but still it was lonely. Even Tiger's new kittens hadn't been enough company for her.

She had missed Itachi. He was a brooding silent constant. It was lonely without him. Not that he ever said much.

He had kissed her once since had married her. He never hugged her or touched her for no reason.

The only physical signs of affection he ever gave her were his fingers running through her hair and his arms wrapping around her while she slept. But she missed his fingers tracing patterns on her skin and scalp. The bed was cold when he was gone on missions and the safety she had grown so used to was gone.

She woke quickly when she heard the door upon during the night. She had the kunai that Itachi had taught her how to use when she was younger under her pillow. He had taught her how to defend herself and use her blood limit after the time she had gone to the academy.

She moved slowly towards the door.

The kunai clattered to the floor quickly as she ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"Shouldn't you be asleep Hinata."

"I heard the door open, Itachi. I thought someone was breaking in."

He gazed at the woman in his arms. She was cuddling deeper into him.

"I missed you. It was lonely without you."

He didn't know what to say about that. He knew now that she was vulnerable. She was vulnerable and afraid.

"Hinata—"

"I don't want to go back to being Hinata Hyugga. I know you don't want to force me but—"

"Hinata—"

"No please Itachi let me say it. I know you love me. I know you do because you let me wait. I can't say that back to you. I can't but. I don't want to be taken away from you. I don't want to stop being Hinata Uchiha. I don't want to be without you, nisan."

"Hinata—"

"I know you hate me calling you nisan but that's how I first thought of you. Please, please, just—"

His lips crashed against hers. He expected to be pushed away but Hinata kissed him hard and pulled him closer. He grabbed her closer and began peeling off the nightdress. His hands traced the soft flesh as he felt her hands trying to peel off his ANBU uniform.

She pulled him towards their bedroom but he only pulled her closer. He couldn't wait that long to be with his wife. Contrary to popular belief he didn't have ice for blood, he had wanted this for months.

His lips moved to her neck as he bit her softly. He loved marking her. The gentle bite was enough to convince her that he wasn't going to be soft on her.

Her hands moved against his bare chest. As she whimpered slightly at the bite but she didn't' pull away. Instead his gentle little sun bit him back.

His head was in a haze. He wasn't thinking about what was happening. Lips, tongue, teeth—everything was there.

She was vulnerable. He knew that but he wasn't going to stop. He couldn't, not now. Not even if she didn't love him. In time he would make her love him.

To be continued….


	3. Understanding

Part III-Understanding 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Itachi or Hinata. All recognizable characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto.

Her body ached in the morning. She gazed over at her sleeping husband as she kissed his forehead. Gently she nuzzled into his shoulder.

"Good morning little sun."

She smiled as she met his dark eyes. "Good morning Itachi."

Itachi got up quickly. He knew he didn't have a lot of time and as much as he wanted to stay with her it wasn't an option.

"Won't you stay with me?"

She was pleading and he couldn't look at her and say no.

"I can't I have to go to an anbu meeting."

"Will you be back?"

His eyes darkened slightly. "I don't know."

With the anbu one never knew. The entire shinobi world was built on the idea of never coming back. Even someone as good as him could be killed instantly in an attack.

"Will you let me know if you leave?"

"If I'm not back by late tonight then you'll know."

The door closed before she could even give him a kiss goodbye.

Why had he done this with her?

Why had he acted like he loved her?

She was just his prisoner.

-

She knew before he did. He had been gone on the anbu mission for three weeks but she knew.

Her brakeman let her see the truth in things and it let her see the life inside herself. She could see the child's chakra. The bay was growing in her and everyday she was lonelier. Itachi was always on missions now and her access to Mikoto-san was the only thing that kept her going.

The house was empty and visions of the future danced before her eyes.

She would always be alone and when her husband was with her he would be cold and withdrawn. He would protect her and keep in the dark of silence.

She hated silence. She hated the cold darkness that was in his eyes whenever he came back from an anbu mission covered in blood. He wouldn't let her wipe the blood from him or help clean him when he came like that.

His eyes would avoid and he wouldn't speak. At night he wouldn't hold her.

She glanced at the knife on the countertop for a second.

All it would take would be one simple slice and she would bleed to death. She would die but—

She could feel the chakra from her own child and she knew she would never do it.

She sobbed. Why did he always leave her?

-

He watched her. Her eyes were listless and empty. Not the eyes of his little sun who had smiled at him.

He could still remember the little girl standing in front of the Uchiha. Small. Scared. Weak. Pathetic.

She was all those things back then but then she smiled and he knew he had read her wrong.

She was beautiful and she had her own strength. It wasn't raw strength but kindness could be strength.

Now she was half dead. Every day as her belly grew and their child exerted its presence she faded. She was disappearing in front of him and soon his hands would run through thin air instead of her hair. She had become obedient, submissive, and silent.

Her white eyes never met his. Her voice never whispered in his name. Her smile never met him. She didn't even say okari when he came home.

He watched her hands fumble with the dishes. She was eating too little. Her food was always picked at and moved around.

He knew what he had to do.

"I'm going to my parents' house."

She didn't look away from the dishes she was doing.

"I won't be back."

Her head turned towards him.

"What?"

"From now on this house is yours."

He turned towards the doorway closing his eyes.

"You're free from me. I release you from being my wife.

-

Freedom.

It had been so long since she had had freedom.

She could go wherever she wanted.

See who ever she wanted.

Maybe that was what had brought them together.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Sasuke just smiled. His annoying teammates were with him this time. Before it had always been just him and Hinata. They had regained much of their childhood friendship and Sasuke wouldn't lie. He wanted more from Hinata than that.

She was beautiful even now with the slightly swelling belly. It was the beginning of her second trimester and she wasn't showing that much. Her hips had only become rounded from the pregnancy.

Anyone who told her she was fat was an idiot.

"Hello Hinata-chan!"

Speaking of idiots.

"Hello Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out flashing a smile at the dobe. "It's good to see you as well Sakura-chan."

"How are you feeling Hinata? Is the baby giving you lots of trouble?"

Hinata smiled at the pink-haired medic nin's concern.

"No, Sakura-chan but thank you for asking."

Sasuke frowned. Sakura always had to monopolize everything.

The discussion lingered around missions and Hinata's pregnancy. Sasuke fumed internally whenever the baby was mentioned.

"Are you excited to be an uncle Sasuke-kun?"

"Like the teme will know how to be an uncle."

"Sasuke-kun will be the best uncle ever."

"Yeah right!"

"Naruto, don't you dare insult Sasuke-kun. He's practically perfect."

"Yeah sure," Naruto replied pretending be disinterested.

"He is."

"Whatever you say."

"HE IS!" Sakura's face was turning red.

Naruto smirked, "You look pretty when you're angry Sakura-chan."

"WHY YOU--"

"Would you two idiots go somewhere else?"

Hinata had been watching the whole thing in amusement but she frowned as she heard Sasuke's words.

"Whatever teme, I have an errand to run to Tsunade ba-chan anyway."

Sakura just rolled her eyes as Naruto grinned at her. "He's a good guy," she admitted watching him leave Ichiraku, "but sometimes he makes me so angry. I'm sorry Hinata if I upset you."

"It was funny Sakura-chan. Don't worry about it."

Sakura smiled preparing to ask Hinata more about the baby. "So do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Sakura, I asked you to leave."

"But Sasuke-kun—"

"Leave now Sakura."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she ran out of the restaurant.

"Finally alone," Sasuke said taking Hinata's hand.

Hinata pulled herself out his grasp.

"Hinata?"

"Don't know you anymore," she whispered her eyes feeling with tears.

She ran out of Ichiraku leaving Sasuke dumbfounded.

-

Hinata found Sakura crying at the nearby park.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hurriedly wiped her tears. "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just wanted to tell you I do the sex of the baby."

"Really?"

"I looked with my brakeman. I haven't told anyone else yet not even Mikoto-san. But I thought you would want to know since you're so curious."

Sakura smiled.

"It's a boy."

"Hinata, if you need a medic-nin…."

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I ready put you down as one of the med-nins I want there."

-

Hinata screamed. The pain was great and she was so alone.

The baby—it was too soon. It was much too soon. She still had a month and a half to go.

"Please, little one just stay. Wait until it's safe," she whispered trying to hold back screams, tears and waves of pain.

Mikoto ran as she heard the screams.

"Hinata?"

"Mikoto-san, the baby is coming. I can feel it."

"Shhh, it's all right sweetheart."

Hinata clenched Mikoto's hands tightly. Mikoto tried to head out the door. She needed to get the midwife quickly.

"Please Okaasan, don't leave me here alone. Please, please,"

Hinata's screams echoed throughout the room. Blood was dripping down her thighs and Mikoto could see the head of the baby. There was no time for her to run the midwife.

"Hinata stay calm."

"I want him here Okaasan. I want Itachi."

"Hinata—"

"It's his baby. Doesn't he want to see it?"

"I'm sure he does little," Mikoto whispered as she wiped the girl's sweat of her brow.

The door slammed upon as the pink haired med-nin rushed in.

"I thought something was wrong when you didn't show up to our lunch Hinata-chan."

Sakura put on her most professional face.

"I'm glad you and okaasan are here Sakura," Hinata said clenching her eyes in pain.

Slowly the medic nin began to soothe the expectant mother.

-

Four hours of labor and Mikoto was gazing at her beautiful grandson. Her daughter in law was fast asleep.

"Here little one when your mother wakes she'll see you and feed you. The pain was great but for now your ba-chan will take care of you."

Sakura smiled softly as she left the last of the medicine for Hinata's pain along with the instructions by the night table.

"If you need anything Mikoto-san I'm not that far away."

"Arigato Haruno-san."

Sakura smiled as she turned to leave.

"Wait Haruno-san would you like to hold him?"

Sakura gazed at the tiny baby. "I've never held one before."

"It's easy. Sit down and I'll show you how."

Gently the baby was put into Sakura's arms. He was so small and frail it surprised her when he gripped her finger tightly.

"He's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yes, he's look a lot like his otousan at that age."

Sakura frowned slightly. Itachi was something Hinata never spoke about but there was an underlying pain in the girl's eyes whenever anyone mentioned her husband.

"It's alright Haruno-san. I'm angry at my son as well. In fact I'm slightly angry at both of them."

"What has Sasuke done?"

"I know how Sasuke treats you. I know he's rude to you and I know you have feelings for him."

Sakura's green eyes were sad for a moment.

"I used to think I loved him but—"

"I heard you were dating someone."

"Hai, Naruto Uzamaki."

"Naruto is a nice boy."

Sakura smiled she still remembered Naruto tracking her down after her last argument with Sasuke. Her friend had stayed with her whispering quiet words of encouragement and for the first time she realized how special Naruto was. He told her how beautiful she was and repeatedly whispered that Sasuke was an idiot to keep refusing her love. Her love was valuable and so was she.

"Yes he is."

"Sakura, I want to apologize for my son. He—"

"Loves Hinata."

Mikoto looked at the girl sadly. Sakura only smiled.

"Don't worry Mikoto-san, the secret is safe with me. But I don't think Hinata loves him."

Mikoto watched the smiling kunoichi leave puzzling what was said and then she remembered the one person Hinata had screamed for.

-

For the last week and a half, Mikoto had spent everyday with her grandson and daughter-in-law. The infant had been visited by everything. Sasuke had come the first day smiling proudly. A person would've thought he was the father not the uncle.

Fugaku had come and welcomed the new heir of the clan. "A strong boy," he said to Hinata.

"Like his otousan," Hinata whispered.

"Everyone had come except for the boy's father.

Mikoto walked faster until she reached the practice grounds.

"She wanted you there."

"I sincerely doubt that okaasan."

"She was screaming for you."

"A moment of weakness."

Mikoto had never wanted to hit any of her children but right now she had the strong urge to slap her eldest.

"Is that what she was to you?"

Itachi turned surprised. His mother never raised her voice.

"Of course not."

"Itachi, she is your wife and the mother of your child. Does that mean nothing to you?"

He remained quiet and unmoving.

"Do what you wish musuko, but it will be your own fault when—and you will—regret it."

-

He had never seen anything so beautiful as his little wife nursing their baby. Her eyes were filled with the baby. Not just a baby but his son.

"Itachi?"

He saw the pleading in her eyes. Did she want him to leave?

He turned towards the door.

"No Itachi, don't go."

His eyes flashed with the sharingan. Was she toying with him?

"You came to see your son. Please Itachi, just come see him."

His eyes softened as he approached her.

"He's strong. Much like you."

He nodded as he gazed at the little face that gazed back at him. The grey eyes shone with signs of not only the sharingan but the brakeman. He touched the tiny fingers gazing at the face of his wife.

His eyes held hers as he walked to the doorway.

"Itachi?"

He said nothing as he opened the door leaving her alone.

The tears glistened in Hinata's eyes as she rocked the baby.

-

Hinata hadn't wanted to leave her son alone. He was only a few months old and never before had she left him in the care of anyone else but herself. The older Uchiha women had smiled and said that was what new motherhood was like.

"You'll get used to it Hinata-san. Once the baby is a little older he won't need you to take care of him so much."

"Babies are difficult Hinata-san."

"You should rest the baby will be fine."

It hadn't taken Mikoto's pleading with Hinata and assurance that her niece, Misa, would be capable of it.

"Misa-chan is a good girl Hinata. Besides she's been begging to help you somehow."

Misa had been nice and polite. The girl wasn't interested in events like Fugaku-sama's birthday.

"Uncle isn't ordering anyone's attendance except for the main members of his family. Others will be expected to show up but mainly it's to save face. You have to go and it's too cold for the baby," Misa argued.

Hinata looked down at the little face in her arms. His eyes were a dark gray—a constant reminder of his father. If his eyes had been black she didn't think she could live with it. But in everything he reminded her of Itachi.

She hadn't seen him since he had seen his son. She was supported by the allowance he provided for her.

Her bed was cold without him. It was too quiet with just her and her baby. At night she remembered the red eyes and the calm voice. She remembered how gentle he was with while she slept and rough he was when they made love. Because it was love and it was lonely.

"I'llllll go but Misa-chan if you have probbblems—"

"I'll come get you Hinata-san."

Hinata nodded.

-

It was strange being without the baby. It was too quiet. She expected to hear him cry.

She stood apart from the women and away from the men, the lone Hyugga among a crowd of Uchihas. Itachi as well was standing alone glaring at the Uchihas around him.

She smiled softly that was the Itachi she knew. He was antisocial to the say the least but that didn't bother her. It was hard to get him to open up and that was what made it difficult for her to be his wife.

He was cold.

He was harsh.

He was secretive.

But he loved her and she loved him.

"Hinata-chan, why aren't with the others?"

Her eyes met Sasuke's. She had heard that he was getting married. The betrothal announcement had been made that night.

"I head about your betrothal. I hope she treats you well," she said trying to change the subject.

"It doesn't matter. Arranged marriages are never made for love. They're always political."

His words stun but she knew her own marriage had been arranged by her husband. Itachi had wanted her from the beginning but she—

"Sasuke this girl will be your wife."

"My wife but the woman I love. That spot is reserved for you."

"That's not right."

"We can't help that we love each other Hinata and not the people we were forced into marrying."

_Love each other?_

_Forced into marrying?_

_The woman I love?_

Images of heavy kissing with a tongue meeting hers and arms that pulled her closer.

A boy who came drenched from the rain bringing her a kitten.

Nisan, the name she had always called. The name that made her feel safe.

The feel of his hands dwarfing hers as he taught her how to properly hold the shuriken.

Red eyes gazing at her as he pushed deeper into her and as she screamed out his name.

A soft voice that whispered to her while she was sleeping.

Little sun, his little sun—that was all she ever wanted to be.

She turned to Sasuke.

"Sssssasuke, I want to talk to you at our spot. Alone."

-

"I don't go out to the woods often Hinata-chan."

She couldn't even look at him. Once upon a time this had been the place where they confessed they loved each other and now that dream had faded.

"Wwwwwwe can't do this anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're free."

Hinata gazed at him. He moved closer to kiss her.

"Sasuke, I don't love you."

"What? Hinata, we loved each other for years."

"It was chhhhildish. It wwasn't real."

"If Itachi threatened you I'll—"

Sasuke felt the sting of his cheek. Hinata had struck him. His little precious Hinata had struck him.

"Don't you ever talk about _my_ husband that way."

She wasn't shouting but her voice was cold.

"You can't possibly—"

"Hai."

"Hinata, this is Itachi we're talking about. I'm offering you chance to be happy."

"Sasuke, you don't love me and I love Itachi not you. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun."

Hinata turned to return back to the party at the compound. In the distance she could see her husband preparing to leave.

Sasuke watched her run after Itachi. He already knew he had lost. Maybe Hinata was right. He remembered the dead brown eyes of his betrothed. He wasn't marrying for love or by choice but at least he wouldn't torture that poor girl for Hinata leaving him.

-

"Don't go."

It was the faintest of whispers but still he heard it like it was a loud gong.

"Don't go. Please don't go back to your father's house. Stay with me."

His face which she alone could read was covered by the shadows. "I cannot stay."

"You can, please."

"For what reason?"

"Because I don't want you to go. I'm lonely."

"Sasuke visits you and you visit others. You go on long walks through the village."

"That doesn't matter. I'm as lonely with people as I am without them. Only you make me feel less lonely."

"I—I cannot just be your companion Hinata. I cannot sit idly by and be your friend or go back to being your big brother."

"I wouldn't ask that of you."

"Then what you asking?"

"Itachi, come home. Be your son's father. He doesn't even know your voice."

"Why should he? He is the product of the council's orders."

She had never been bold but at that moment she slapped him. His face was covered with a faint red handprint and he could feel is chakra pores shut off.

Her white eyes flashed matching his sharingan. "He is your son. He is so much like you it hurts me to see him."

"Then send him to my mother if he is such a painful reminder," he spat out the words.

Her byukagan shut off automatically as she sat down on the garden bench. Her body shock with silent sobs.

"Wwwwhy do you ddddo this to me?"

The stutter shook him to his core as he watched the tears trail down her beautiful face.

"I don't do anything to you. I always give you what you want, what makes you happy."

"Bbbbut I'm not hhhappy. I hate it at nnnnnight when I roll over the sheets are cccccold. I hate that it's only mmme eating breakfast. I hate cooking for myself and I hhhhate knowing that you watch over us at nnnnnight but never come in."

"How did you know?"

"I saw you in the tree one night and another night in the nnnnursery."

Her sobs grew louder. He hugged her close muffling the sounds.

"I hate it when you cry."

It was probably the closest she would ever get to him admitting he cared about her.

"I jjjjust don't wwwant to go home without you."

"Because you're lonely?"

The cold indifference in which he asked stung her.

"Nnnno, because I'm happiest with you."

"The reason I left Hinata was because you were unhappy."

"Bbbbut that's because I wwwas confused. I didn't know how mmmuch I lllloved you."

"You're imagining it." His heart was beating like crazy.

"I don't cccccare if you don't bbbbbbelieve me I know what I feel. Come home, please Itachi let me be your wife. Pppppplease just let me try. "

To be continued….


	4. Epilogue

Chapter 4: Epilogue 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Five Years Later

Haishi sighed. He hated the clan meetings but it was tradition of the Konoha clans. The hokage herself was present. Tsunade had become hokage a few months ago after the third had died in his sleep.

"Tsunade-same," Shizune whispered, "you have to start the meeting."

Tsunade sighed at least after the meeting the Uchiha would feed them and the clans would socialize. "This meeting is to convene. Let's make it brief and to the point."

"What a drag."

"Shikamaru, think as soon as this is over we can eat."

"I know Chouji but the Uchiha are hardly that entertaining."

Tsunade shot a glare at her two shinobi.

This was going to be a long meeting.

-

The discussion had been going on for hours and the only members allowed in were the clan leaders and their trusted council. Both Hinata and Tenten had been offered by their husbands to go in but both had refused.

Even after almost a year of marriage Tenten and Sasuke still were having difficulties. And Hinata understood her friend had refused to go in there to avoid looking at her former teammate, the first boy she had ever loved.

Hinata could understand that so she offered Tenten every bit of compassion she had.

Hinata hadn't wanted to see her family.

"Shouldn't you be resting Hinata?"

"No, Tenten-chan really I'm alright. I just wish this meeting would end."

"Me too. What could they possibly be talking about for that long?"

"I don't do. Itachi says that whenever the clans get together there is always some type of argument."

"I'm a little worried about Sasuke. This is the first time he's ever been at one of those things. I don't want him to get eaten alive. Though it's highly unlikely."

Hinata smiled. "We better go back and help Mikoto-san with the entertainment ne?"

"Yeah, I just wish this would end already."

-

A social event at the Uchihas' was as bad as a social event at the Hyuggas', Neji reasoned. Both clans were steeped in tradition and as stiff as a human being could possibly be. He could see Tenten from this vantage point talking to her husband in hushed tones. Another arrangement that took someone away from him. But unlike Hinata, Neji had gotten to know Tenten and he had been close to her.

"Cousin, are still thinking of that girl?"

Hanabi was next to him. She was cold and so very much like Haishi it sometimes scared Neji. But he was the one person Hanabi would open up to.

"No just thinking about the past."

"Do you really think father will force us to marry?"

"Come spring, he will. He's already announced it."

"Does it anger you Neji?"

"Why should it? We both have no choice in the matter."

Hanabi nodded solemnly. Her cousin had always been good to her maybe they would learn to love each other. But she had never known love. How could she give it to him, the person who was closest to her?

Hanabi felt a chill run down her spine and leaned closer into Neji. Quietly her protector wrapped his arms around her as they turned to face the head of their clan.

"I presumed you two would be mingling with the other clans. We need strong relations with them."

"The Hyugga already have strong relations, Father."

Haishi prepared to further his lecture when he noticed the child. A small boy of about five years of age was running through the parlor.

"What a disobedient brat," Haishi muttered.

The boy proceeded to climb up the wall.

"Tide, get down from there!"

"Oh Aunt Tenten, I can see everyone from up here."

_Aunt Tenten?_ Neji gazed at the puzzled boy. He didn't look a thing like Tenten.

"Tide," a soft voice echoed in the room, "come down now."

"But ba-chan, I wanted to go to the party and otousan said no."

"And why did otousan say no Tide?" a colder voice asked.

Immediately the boy scampered down. "I don't like being with the others. The girls are too fussy and Misa won't let me play with little brother."

Uchiha Itachi gave his son a warning look. "You can stay provided you stay with Aunt Tenten if she'll let you. Your okaasan needs to rest."

"YAY! Aunt Tenten, Aunt Tenten, can I stay with you and Uncle Sasuke? Please, please?"

"How can I saw no to that face," Tenten laughed as she picked-up in nephew.

"Maybe you can tell me about weapons jutsu. Will you Aunt Tenten?"

Tenten smiled glanced at Itachi who was giving her a dark look before winking at her nephew. "You know I don't ever tell you about things like that."

"Right, you don't tell me about things like just like Aunt Sakura doesn't tell me about how often she hits Uncle Naruto."

Sasuke tried to scowl but Tide shot him back the patented Uchiha glare.

"Nisan, I think your son is trying to steal my wife."

"Not my fault otouto. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to his mother."

"Is Hinata alright Itachi?"

"Hai, she's just tired."

_Hinata?_ Neji stared at the departing Uchiha. He noticed the bewildered eyes of his uncle and cousin.

-

Hinata lying down in one of the side rooms.

"Did Tide make himself a nuisance?" she asked her husband as he walked in the door.

"He's keeping his aunt and uncle occupied," he replied smirking.

Hinata laughed gently. "At least your cousin Misa won't have to watch him right now. She told me he was a handful."

"I don't going to worry about Tide right now. I'm more concerned about my wife."

"I'm just tired," she replied stroking his face. "This little one is troublesome but I think it will be strong from way it kicks."

"Maybe it was too soon."

"No, I wanted to have one soon. Besides…I want this one to be strong like the others and like you. Not weak like me."

He pulled her closer.

"You're not weak anata."

She smiled as she snuggled into him.

-

The farewells had to be made by the main members of the clan families. Hinata knew this but part of her didn't want to stand up. She had fallen asleep against her husband who as usual was very warm. There something about Itachi and the heat he put off that always made her feel safe enough to sleep.

"Must we go?" she didn't want to sound weak but she pleaded.

"Yes," he answered stoically.

She sighed as he offered her a hand up and led her to the front room where the guests would be exiting.

"Okaasan! Auntie Tenten and Uncle Sasuke told me a secret. You'll never guess what it is."

"If it's a secret then you better not tell me little one."

"Can't you guess," Tide pleaded.

"Tide it's a secret."

"Auntie Tenten is going to have a baby," he whispered.

Hinata just shook her head as her son whispered in her ear, "Don't tell Daddy it's a secret."

A quick glance to Itachi made it obvious that he had heard the entire thing. Her smile froze on her face as she glanced at the line of guests.

She could see them coming in the row of people. The pale white eyes so like her own. She felt her hands beginning to shake.

"Sweetie, I want you to go to bed," she said crouching down.

"But Okaasan—"

"Tide, do what you mother told you." Itachi's eyes were hard as he gazed at the approaching Hyugga.

Tide nodded he knew he couldn't win argument against his father. His father was always harsher in public than in private. His mother had once said that his father showed affection differently that other people. Tide could barely understand but right now he knew better than to argue. He would ask his father about it later.

"Goodnight okaasan, otousan."

Hinata hugged the little boy ruffling his dark hair. His beautiful gray eyes shone brightly as he cuddled into his mother's embrace.

"Goodnight little one, I hope you sleep well."

Tide nodded his gaze meeting his father's. "Take care of okaasan," he whispered to her father.

"I don't worry. I'll tell you about it later. Go to sleep Tide."

Tide smiled at his father as he went to bed.

-

"It was a pleasure to grace your home Mikoto-san," Haishi said his white eyes flashing. "Uchiha-sama, a pleasure as always."

"I was honored by your presence Hyugga-sama. Our discussion must be continued at a different time," Fugaku replied his red eyes activated.

"Indeed Uchiha-sama, I look forward to it."

"Hyugga-sama, I believe you met my sons at the meeting."

"I've met them before. You were blessed with two strong sons Uchiha-sama. I envy you greatly."

Fagaku gave Haishi a predatory smile. "These two lovely young women are my daughters-in-law."

Neji and Hanabi had followed close behind Haishi through the line of people saying their goodbyes and thanking their hosts. Both were silent as their eyes feel on the white-eyed woman. Hiashi held his breathe. Here was the image of his beloved wife.

"Hinata, it is good to see you."

"I—I wwwish I could say the same Hhhhyugga-sama."

Yes, this was Hinata with her shy stutter. He had always known that she would marry into the clan. That was his deal with the Uchiha but for her to marry one the members of the main household was important.

But which brother? Surely not the oldest but the way the young man was looking at him-- Little weak Hinata had married one of the strongest if not the strongest shinobi in Konoha.

He could use this connection.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to visit."

Hinata felt like shaking as she watched her father with his snake-like smile. It was always the same with him. She was a bargaining tool for his power.

She could see Itachi moving closer but she didn't want to hide behind her husband this time. No, this time she wanted to stand on her own two feet.

She shook her head at him. _Stay away_, her eyes said.

"Hyugga-sama, I regret to inform you that I will not accept visitations from you." Her voice was cold something she had learned from living with Itachi.

Hanabi's face fell. She wanted to know her sister even if she was the weakling her father described.

"Hinata as your father—"

"You have not right to call me that. You were no father to me," her eyes softened as she gazed at Hanabi. "I would however be honored if Lady Hyugga came to visit me."

Hanabi's face immediately brightened.

Haishi face whitened. How dare she disrespect him! He was her father. He was her flesh and blood.

Hinata merely took her leave of them arranging for Hanabi to visit at a later date.

And it was only when she walked away that Haishi realized he had made a mistake.

Hinata smiled at her husband as she walked towards him.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to anata. Besides I don't want you always to have to protect me."

"You stressed yourself koi."

She smiled at him and much to Hiashi's surprise Itachi gave her a small smile in return.

Haishi watched them his white eyes unveiled.

The sun no longer shined on the Hyugga.

THE END

A/N: Thanks for reading as for the SasuTen pairing…..Tenten is one of my favorite kunoichis and I hate SasuSaku.  
A/N2: By the way in case anyone was wondering I don't hate Sasuke. I really like his character and Sasuhina is my favorite ship. However, Itachi is my favorite character from Naruto. Go figure. So my next multi-chapter Naruto fanfic that is not part of a one-shot collection will be a Sasuhina. Of course it probably won't be out until the beginning of next year.


End file.
